Solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in flat display panels for monitors, televisions, and/or other displays. LEDs can be used in the design of thinner, energy-saving backlighting systems for use with liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Backlighting and/or other display panel systems using LEDs require less power to meet the brightness specifications for backlighting applications, thereby significantly reducing energy consumption and the need for active cooling systems. Conventional backlighting displays typically include a plurality of LEDs or LED packages mounted over an illumination panel. Conventional LED packages used in backlighting can comprise one or more large LED chips mounted in packages with a large thickness in combination with smaller cavity depth to thickness ratios. That is, cavity depth of conventional packages can comprise a small percentage of the overall thickness. A current need in display panel system technologies exists for thinner LED packages capable of maintaining brightness specifications for the manufacture and market of thinner, lighter products to consumers. Further need exists for thinner packages where the cavity depth is a larger percentage of the package to maintain reflection of light, thus, maintaining brightness levels. Conventional LED packages used in backlighting can also utilize silicone, epoxy or solder die attach. Such die attach methods can result in the LEDs becoming at least partially detached from the package during operation or experience squeeze out of the bonding materials. Such defects can lead to light failure and/or thermal breakdown of the LEDs during operation.
Despite the availability of various light emitting device packages in the marketplace, a need remains for LED packages, systems and methods with optimized components and proportions versus those currently available.